Lay it, Not Slay It
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Sheogorath has enlisted Bryson, stone faced Nord and dragonborn, to "take care of" a little dragon of his. Sheogorath is of course playing games and hopes you will enjoy it too. Rated M for content and language


Lay it, Not Slay it

Commission by Riderman09

The wind blew over the open plains of Skyrim, the tall grass swaying as the tall stone faced Nord ventured towards the tall mountains between Whiterun and Dawnstar. Step by step he moved towards his goal. He looked up at the blazing noon sun and sighed. "Of all days of summer." He complained, the Nord removing his helmet to reveal his sweating forehead. He ran his free hand through his thick dark brown hair and groaned.

"Stop complaining." Said a voice behind him. The Nord turned and was greeted by the Mad God. Sheogorath teleported to him, leaving a smoke cloud behind. "I just gave you a simple task." He then turned and faced away from the Nord, "Find and take care of an Itsy Bitsy dragon of mine is all I asked this man." He chuckled as he returned to his reality. "I'm sure you will do fine. You are the dragonborn... Aren't you."

The Nord turned and grabbed the Daedra by his throat, "Be quiet you lunatic." He growled, his eyes turning dark blue.

Sheogorath began chuckling and said, "Now that's the spirit I'm looking for... And to be a good sport I just teleported us to the location you are traveling to."

"What?" The Nord turned away, holding the Daedra's neck tight, "How did you-" He started before turning and seeing that his grip was not on Sheogorath's throat but instead, the thin end of a Dragon tail. "Shit."

Meanwhile, in the Shimmering Illse Sheogorath appeared outside of a mead hall. "Now you see I was bored… and I kind of want to try a little experiment." He opened the door and the entire hall was filled with drunk naked dark seducers. "I want to see if a Dragonborn can fuck a dragon and get her pregnant." He chuckled and entered the room, his clothes dissolving of his body, revealing his well toned body and rock hard erection. "And if you can tell I'm going to enjoy myself while he does it." He chuckled and waved his hand, drawing five completely identical women to him. They all began sucking on his meat and testicles as he began to relax and observe the Dragonborn's quest.

The Dragonborn stepped back, his hand releasing the tail of the dragon and going for his sword. "Don't even think about it." The Dragon grumbled, the voice more feminine than his usual kills. "Are you Bryson, Dragonborn of Skyrim, sent by Sheogorath?" She asked, her eyes closed as she stirred from her slumber.

"Yes. I am here to take care of you. Sheogorath's request." He said with a small chuckle as he continued plotting his kill.

"Oh goody. I finally have some fun." She shook her large head and began stretching. Bryson stepped back and the dragon dismounted off the wall. She crawled towards him, still stretching.

"No... The fun will be all mine." He drew his blade and charged at her. He swung but she leapt into the air and blasted him with ice breath. He felt his energy disappearing, his head growing light and his body weak. He brought up his magic repelling shield and gasped for air.

"I think you don't understand." She chuckled as she landed and bent down to face the Nord, his arms dropping down, his weapon and shield falling to the floor and his eyes growing heavy. A sudden gust of wind filled the room and a blinding light seared his Dragonborn's eyes.

"What is going on!" He shouted as the wind whipped across his face and pushed him back into the stone wall. He began to roar as he fought the icy gusts.

Then silence, darkness, peace. "I'm changing to better suit you." Said a luscious voice, so sweet and kind, yet familiar. Bryson opened his eyes and saw before him Sheogorath's true task. "I figured a human would like something a little more humanoid." The smoke began to clear and she stood up, she was only four feet and almost three inches tall. Her body was slender, her thighs were thick, her hips were wide, her ass plump, and her chest larger than the average Nord. "I am Soreth." She walked towards him, the smoke dissipating, revealing her completely naked dragon-like body, her tail swinging back and forth. "And your task is to impregnate me." She dashed at him with incredible speed and tackles him to the ground.

"NO!" He screamed in anger, trying to push her off.

"Ahh ahh Ahhh." She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head with one hand, while the other tore off his clothing. "You need to play nice!" She said, chuckling.

"Get off me, you evil creation!" he kneed her in the stomach and rolled away. He stood up and began to run when suddenly he she dashed in front of him.

"Trust me... You'll have fun." She grabbed his head and pulled it to the side, exposing his neck and she bit down, injecting an aphrodisiac venom into his bloodstream. He felt his pants beginning to grow tight, he felt an insatiable desire and she was ready. She pinned him to the wall and tore off his pants revealing his large Nordic Sword.

"What are you going to do first?" He asked, worried about her next actions.

"Blow you." She said casually, taking hold of his erect cock and looked up at him. "Don't worry. I've had practice." She chuckled before opening her mouth and letting the thick meat enter her mouth. Bryson moaned, the sensation was incredible. He looked down at himself and she looked up at him, her eyes urging him to take control with lustful and lewd passion.

"Soreth…" He moaned, her eyes widening as he continued to gasp for her.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked as she pulled his long cock out of her silky mouth. She began twirling her tongue around the head as she watched him groan and moan, more and more. "Come on. Release your Nordic seed all over my face and in my mouth." She begged, her eyes focused on his, her hand gently but firmly massaging his sack, feeling it tighten and contract. "Do it. Cum on me."

Sort begged and begged, stroking his cock over and over, twirling her tongue around his head again and again, until finally Bryson let out a deep roar and released his semen onto her face and tongue. She began moaning over and over as the flavors danced on her silky tongue. "Good fucking lord! Your cum is absolutely delicious." She smiled and began sucking on his cock again trying to suck out more cream, each suck making Bryson's knees tremble until finally he collapsed.

He got up and suddenly tackled her to the ground. She yelped in fear and closed her eyes, fearful of his rage when suddenly he began to slide down her body, kissing her scaly chest and sucking on her firm nipples until he was faced with her wet dripping cunt. "Soreth." Bryson moaned, catching her attention, "I'm thinking maybe a little oral satisfaction?" He said with a slight satirical tone, his eyes glazed by the aphrodisiac control.

"For me?" Soreth asked, her smile wide and shy.

"Of course for you.." Within that moment Bryson was burying his face into her groin, his tongue plunging into her, each motion pleasing her beyond her limit.

"FUCK!" She moaned, grabbing his hair and pulling him into the mire, "Holy fuck." She chuckled, "You are good at this." She said, her compliment falling on deaf ears as her thighs pressed tighter and tighter around his head as his tongue continued.

Bryson paused, and lifted his head to look at her. His mouth was dripping with her juices and his saliva. "You taste so fucking good." And again he buried his face into her crotch, moaning as her flavor touched his tongue. He began sucking on her clit, drawing from her long, loud screams of euphoria and moans of ecstasy.

"Bryson, more please! Eat me out more!" She pleaded her eyes watering as the ecstasy became too much for her.

Bryson was then pushed away, he looked up and watched as Soreth tackled him, pushing him off the bed and pinning him to the floor, "AH! Soreth?" He grunted as he hit the stone floor. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing her lovely scaly body hovering just above his body. "Please?" He asked, with a slight chuckle. He then watched as she laid on him, pressing her massive her perfect tits into his chest and kissing him lovingly, their tongues twirling around each other's. She broke the kiss and slowly began running her tongue down his hard chest. She felt his thickness throb against her as her lovely tits grew closer and closer to his hard cock. "Stop teasing." Bryson said, his body trembling with anticipation

"And what if I do?" She said, tauntingly. "What will you do about it?" Her eyes held a certain lust for them, she smiled sweetly, yet she still seemed so lustful and sultry.

"I guess I'll just have to force you then." Bryson said, seeing a glimmer of desire rush through her eyes, seeing a shudder run through her neck down in between her breasts.

"Go ahead and try." Soreth said, her voice cracking, containing her desire for his rough love just barely.

"Fine. I will." Bryson grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her off him, she yelped, the sudden motion, startling her, his strong grip exciting her, the instinct of lust and forcefulness he was experiencing tantalized her, she wanted him to be hard and rough with her. She wanted him to force her to swallow his fully erect cock, she wanted to taste the salty sweat from his sack and the sour sweat of her juices on his length. She yelped again as she felt Bryson assert his control inside her, penetrating her with no hesitation. She looked into his eyes and saw the aphrodisiac was fading.

"Bryson. Let me bite you." She moaned as he continues pumping, each thrust pounding his thick cock into her womb, each thrust making her tremble with pleasure. She moaned gently, the feeling of his pulsing against her womanhood teased her.

"No." He grunted the haze of the lust fading and his mind was clear. He looked her in the eyes, she was fearful. She felt his thick, dense cock slide into her, inch by inch until it was pressing into her womb, making her sing and cry out with immense pleasure. "I think I want to be completely aware of myself when I fuck you." He said, chuckling before pumping again, his hips slamming into her again and again and again, each time making the dragons croon and moan, gasping for air and shudder as euphoria teased her.

"Really?" She asked, surprised that a human actually wanted to fuck her.

He grunted, lifting her legs onto his shoulder so he could lean on them and penetrate her even deeper, running his entire throbbing cock along her tenderness. "Fuck yes!" He growled, his eyes focusing in on her neck, trailing to her chest to watch each breath enter and leave her lungs. He then let his eyes wander to her crotch where his sickness was plunging in and out, being almost completely swallowed by Soreth's tight wet perfect pussy.

"Thank you." She cried, howling in pain, but lewd pleasure.

He chuckled, slightly embarrassed and partially confused at why she thanked him, "No problem." He said, unsure of himself. He then snarled and growled like a rabid wolf, his eyes narrowing and his sack clenching, "I'm close." He barked.

"Inside. You need to cum inside me." She moved her legs off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist.

"But I can impregnate you." He said trying to pull out of her before she pulled him back into her with her legs.

"That's the point. You impregnate me, and you get to live... You don't, you die." She chuckled grimly. "And I don't want to lose the first man to be kind to me." She began gyrating her hips, rubbing her tight walls against his entire cock over and over making him growl and croon and moan in incredible euphoria.

"But I... You're…"

"Blame the mad god." She moaned as she felt his sack clench again and his cock pound with blood. "Now stuff me with your cum and take a break." She chuckled, using her tail to twirl around his massive clenched sack, "Just release it all into me... Please." She begged, her innocent eyes and kind smile pleading for his seed.

"Fine!" She growled in anger and lust. He began pumping into her harder and harder, moaning louder and louder as his thrusts pounded into her perfect pussy again and again. "Fuck!" He barked suddenly feeling the overwhelming sensation of release, his cock spewing the thick white cream into her fertile womb. "Fuck." He moaned, feeling another wave rush over him, he began to pull his fat cock out of her and the last two drops dripped onto her sensitive clit. He closed his eyes and gasped for oxygen as the pulsing pleasure refused to cease. He stood up as he felt Soreth release him.

"I can feel your spunk inside me…" She moaned, her heightened senses, allowing her to know her body perfectly. "I can feel the seed trying to pierce my egg. I can just sense that I will be pregnant by the end of the day." She smiled and rested her legs on the cool stone floor, she felt the excess cream slowly oozing out of her cunt, drooling onto her tail and pooling under her tail. "Are you ok?" She asked kindly.

"That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had." He said, huffing and puffing as his breathing stayed erratic. He collapsed onto the stone floor and looked over at her. He admired her beauty, staring at her chest before moving to and lingering on her creamy wet pussy.

"Good. I hope you'll like round two." She said smiling.

"Round two?" He said in shock, looking down at his pussy soaked limp cock. He looked back up at her and frowned, "I think he's spent."

"Nonsense." She said with a lewd smirk peeling across her snout. She sat up and then got on all fours. She crawled over to him and buried her face into his crotch, slowly licking up his limp shaft. She kissed his crotch again and again much like he did to her. Suddenly she bit his thigh lightly, nicking him with her venomous fangs, poisoning him with her aphrodisiac. "Now I only put a little in your blood." She looked up at him and slowly climbed up him, running his hardening cock between her soft tits. "Just enough to make you rock hard again." She looked down and saw his thickness return to its previous state of density.

"Well, fuck…" He chuckled, "OK. But you are in charge this round."

"I already planned on that." She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall, "I plan on fucking you so much my pussy will be raw and you'll be completely drained of your cum."

"Good." He chuckled, his eyes meeting and remaining on her's. Slowly she placed his thick cock in position and moved her hips down.

Sheogorath was anxiously watching the duo have sex, their hot passion exciting him. "You see, that is how you fuck. Make it mutual. Make it about pleasing each other, not yourself!" He began laughing and looked down at the three Dark Seducers sucking his cocks. He looked up and laughed, "I'm the god of insanity... You really think I'm going to have one dick? Fuck that." He laughed and returned to watching his lewd ladies work on his triple threat as well as his sack.

"I feel you ladies need some loving too…" He waved his hand and suddenly a half mile long line of Dark Seducers eating each other out appeared, finally ending the train of hundreds of naked Daedric women with a Dremora pounding the final seducer for each line.

Sheogorath began laughing, "Oh, it's too fucking much." He looked down the lines and saw the three Dremora pounding the seducers as hard as they could, each pump sending a strange ripple through the lines to each of Sheogorath's cocks. "Now that's weird... Oh well." He turned to face the imaginary audience, "Please go return to the actual story... Nothing much to see here, but thousands of women eating each other out, a god with three dicks receiving a triple bag, and the greatest ratio orgy ever... It's one man per three hundred women." He laughed and suddenly vanished.

"You seem tense." Bryson said with a kind yet lewd voice.

"I'm anxious." She said shyly, turning away as if a virgin, "I've never ridden a cock before." She wiggled her hips back and forth gently splitting her lips apart and letting just the tip into her before she moaned.

"You need a minute?" He asked, concerned for her.

"No... I'll be fine." She brought up her knees, placing her feet firmly on the ground beside him and leaning forward to balance herself on him, holding onto his shoulder for dear life. "I just need to warm up." She said chuckling at herself.

"Take all the time you need." He said soothingly, his head resting on the rock wall behind him. He moaned lightly as she continued to gyrate and rotate her hips, her wet tightness taking in another inch before she tensed up and grew nervous again.

"I just fear I won't do it right."

"I got a question." He said drawing her eyes off his cock and into his eyes. "How many men have you fucked?"

"No clue. I lost count."

"Were you ever nervous then?"

"With my first, a Lil, but not much since I didn't care for him and he didn't care for me." She smiled innocently, "Thing is you seem to care about me… at least a little." She chuckled, "I just don't want to ruin anything."

"I promise you two things. One is that I do like you. Two is that you can't ruin it... Only make it better." He smiled and leaned forward and kissed the dragons lightly, their lips pressing together for a minute before mouths opened and their kiss deepened into a passionate kiss. She relaxed and as she kissed him, her pussy becomes loose enough to fuck and as soon as Bryson felt this he pushed her down and force her to take his entire cock in.

She let out a lewd yowl, her eyes wide and her a trembling smile carved across her face as the sudden slam combined with her heightened arousal and already overwhelming pleasure resulted in an intense orgasm that made her knees shiver and her legs shake. "Bryson!" She shouted in euphoric glory. Her voice was angelic and yet she sounded like a succubus.

"Now fuck me." He commanded pulling her into another kiss to relax her. She accepted the kiss and their tongues began twirling about each other, massaging each other's over and over before stopping and breaking to breath.

"You feel so much bigger." She moaned as she began bouncing lightly, two inches in and out over and over.

"You are just a lot tighter is all." He smiled and kissed her cheek, then neck then bit her softly.

"I want you to take control." She moaned as she began losing focus and felt herself growing weak from the exhausting pleasure.

"Gladly… But you stay on top." He smiled and grabbed her hips. Soreth rested, his thick cock sliding completely into her. She nodded and lowered her head, resting as she felt his grip tighten and he lifted her up. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt him bucking up into her, his thrusts faster than she had ever felt before. He groaned and growled as she crooned and sung with lust.

"Bryson!" She cried, her eyes watering as the feeling of his thrusts began to flood her mind with pulses of pure pleasure and roaring ecstasy, "You are fucking me so fast! I can't take it!" She cried out loudly, her eyes watering as she felt her knees shiver and her legs shake. She rested on his chest before pushing herself up, pressing her slender dragon hands into his hard chest. She moaned again and again as the thick cock rubbed all of her tight wet walls over and over and over, his thickness plunging all the way in again and again, pushing as deep as he can.

"Can you handle it?" He grunted as he slowed his pace but deepened his thrusts. "Can you take my entire cock in, and then some?" He smiled and pushed completely inside, making her yelp.

"No!" She shouted, a lewd smile curving across her face. "I can't! But I want to!" She screamed, her voice cracking as she began bouncing in rhythm with Bryson's powerful thrusts. Suddenly she was on the floor, her back on the cool rocks and stone. She felt her hands pinned to the floor and her legs around his waist. She moaned slightly as she felt him deeper and deeper as he pushed into her slowly. "Oh." She gasped, her head arching back, exposing her soft scales of her neck

"Soreth." Bryson moaned, his eyes fixing on her neck, the sound of his crotch slamming into her pussy over and over. Seconds turn to minutes and finally, after fifteen long hard minutes of pounding her again and again, he finally released, pumping his thick cream into her hungry fertile womb. He moaned and growled as he continued pumping the euphoria of the her silky cunt drawing out more of his spunk. He continued to push into her, forcing the liquid into her uterus and out of her pussy, and finally he pulled out of her picked her up and pinned her against the wall, her large ample breasts pressed against the cool stone as he lifted her tail and let it rest across his chest. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, I think I love you." He said shyly as he pushed his still rock hard erection into her.

"That's just the sex talking." She said, dismissing the Nord's admission of love, her embarrassment showing in her cheeks.

"No, it's not." Bryson said. "I know the sex." He grunted as he continued to plow her, "I know the emotions, the feelings, the lies that it whispers." He pressed his hand into her back and began pumping faster, his breath quickening. "And I don't feel any of it."

"What?" Soreth moaned, her womanhood quivering and wanting him to release, wanting him to fill her with his cream again.

"I don't feel the lust, or the lies." He smiled and leaned forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and letting his hand rest on her sensitive throbbing, clit. "All I feel is euphoria, the desire to breed, the need to make you mine." He chuckled and kissed her head and then her neck as his hips continued their motion and his fingers began rubbing her clit violently.

"Then make me yours." Soreth moaned, her crooning words a sweet song in his ears.

"Soreth." Bryson chuckled, feeling both romantic and outrageous, "Will you marry me? Will you become my dragon bride and bare my children?" He said, laughing in his head at the absurdity of the situation, the unlikelihood of another moment.

Soreth giggled and moaned, she nodded, "I will. I will become your sexy dragon bride." She turned and faced him slightly, "Just as long as we have sex every night, no matter what."

Bryson's smile widened and he nodded before resuming his vicious speed and unrelenting power pumps. "Tomorrow morning!" He roared as his hips slammed into her harder than before.

"Make it afternoon!" She moaned, giggling slightly at their strange sex talk.

"Why?" He questioned, pulling his thick fat cock out of her and lifting her leg up onto his shoulder, her legs forming a perfect split.

"I need to make sure my father doesn't spoil the wedding." She giggled, "He's a bit overbearing." She moaned, feeling his thickness reenter her, feeling the powerful push of his hips into her wide open and exposed private parts.

"Well, as long as he doesn't try to kill me, I will be nice to. After all, I am a dragonborn." He chuckled at the grim and dark humor, Soreth laughed as well in between her moans and gasps.

"Well he might." She said, crooning before and after, followed by a loud shriek of lust and lewd delight. "He is kind of the King of Dragons." She said, her upper legs shaking slightly.

Bryson stopped and looked at her, her appearance finally making sense to him. "Your father is Alduin, King of the Dragons, Son of the Sun God Akatosh?"

"Yup." She said, pushing into him to force him to resume his hip motions, her upper leg resuming its shaking as her pussy began to tighten around his thickness.

"Don't worry, this one won't be too long." Sheogorath said as he lay on a bed, letting two women ride his now four cocks. "Yes, I knew all along she was Alduin's kid. No, I will not tell her origin... At least right now. And finally, I hope you all have been enjoying this strange story." He began waving in thin air before resuming his fuckfest.

"Does he have to come?" Bryson moaned as his thickness felt her tightening around him.

"Your Nord tradition calls for the bride's father to give his daughter away as a sign of respect." She laughed, "Even if he doesn't we can still marry, just won't be a proper one."

"Fine." Bryson moaned, pumping into her faster, making her moan louder, "now just release!" He cried out as her pussy tightened even more.

"Bryson!" She cried out as she finally accepted the pleasure and let her body feel the ravaging and ravishing sensation of her orgasm. Her own sweet silky honey seeped out of her honeypot and down Bryson's thick shaft. It began to soak his sack and drop down to the floor as Bryson moaned and groaned, resisting the urge to release yet again. "Cum for me." She begged, pushing against him, forcing his thickness through her tight wet cunt over and over, each motion causing a tidal wave of pleasure for them both, rippling through their bodies and into the other.

"I'm trying not to!" He moaned pumping into her harder and harder, making them moan louder and louder and louder. "But fuck it!" He roared, finally ceasing his resistance and giving in to the incredible, unyielding, relentless, pleasure of his orgasm and release.

"Bryson!" She screamed her eyes wide and she roared, her dragon voice overtaking her humanized voice. Minutes pass Soreth was back in her dragon form sleeping soundly as Bryson lay on top of her, the heat of her inner fire warding off the cool ice of the nighttime air in the cave.

The next day, as promised Soreth in her Anthro form met with Bryson at Riften. "My father... Him well... He's going to try to kill you." She said, explaining to her fiance that she met with him and he forbade her from marrying Bryson and she said she would anyway. Bryson stood at the altar listening to her as the crowd and the priest stood in shock. "So after this... we need to go kill my dad... Because he's not too happy about this." She said lifting her hand to symbolize the wedding, "or this." She said, resting her hand on her stomach, telling Bryson and the entire congregation that she was pregnant.

"Ok... Marriage... patricide... Honeymoon... Fatherhood." Bryson said quickly to himself, "Sounds like a good week." He chuckled and they turned to the terrified and mortified priest. "Can we just skip to the end?" The priest nodded out of fear. "Good." The duo turned to face each other happily smiling at each other as they waited for the immobile priest to speak.

"Any day now." Soreth said through her smile. She glanced at him, sweat running down his face, soaking his cloak. "I'm a good dragon... Good for the most part." She said giggling with Bryson in memory of the day before and their multiround fuck fest.

"Perhaps I should take over." Said Sheogorath suddenly appearing next to the priest, a Dark Seducer still sucking his cock. "Oops, that was supposed to stay behind." She suddenly vanished, along with the priest and he stood before the crowd. "Welcome, friends, family, and various people here for the free food. We have come here today to join these two in holy matrimony because her father is basically a walking shotgun." He laughed as the entire crowd wondered his joke. "Oh, that joke was not for you people." He said to the congregation. "Anyway. Bryson do you take this smoking hot anthro dragon princess to be your wife?"

Bryson nodded and said, "I do."

"OK, and because I feel like being polite, miss Soreth, do you take Bryson as your fuck buddy," Sheogorath coughs and clears his throat as the crowd begins growing restless and offended, "I mean husband."

"Fuck you Sheogorath... And of course I do." She giggled and lunged at Bryson, kissing him passionately.

"You can fuck me anytime…" He smiled, waited a moment and once they finally stopped, "Ok... Now I pronounce you Nord and dragon wife… kiss your bride and kill her father." He bowed and summoned a crowd of naked Dark Seducers to begin clapping and applauding him, "Thank you! I'll be here all week... Sadly." He laughed and suddenly he vanished and the priest returned, an even more mortified look on his face as he stood naked before the congregation as a Dark Seducer was firmly attached to his naked crotch.

"Let go kill your father." Bryson said, grabbing her hand and running down the aisle, smiling and waving to the horrified people in the crowd, laughing to himself as he saw some people had fainted. And as they went his beautiful pregnant bride stripped her wedding clothes and as soon as they stepped outside, she transformed into her dragon form and they flew off into the sky, heading towards her father's cave.

* * *

Yes, another Sheogorath transforming a monster in to a sexy woman story. I hope you enjoyed the absurdity and strangeness along with the lewd sexual satisfactions. If you have any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to message me or leave a comment and I'll respond asap. If you have any requests, please contact me as I am always eager to listen. Thanks again for reading and I love you all my wonderfully perverted fans whom I'd be nothing with out. ^_^


End file.
